


Suburbia

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, F/M, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, human!AU, lawyer!Sam, mechanic!Dean, pta mom!castiel, stable relationship and good home kink, the Winchester family is happy and together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Sam Winchester is living a dream life with his wife, Jessica, and his son, Gabriel. Along with his brother and his brother-in-law, and with his veritable flock of nephews and nieces, Sam couldn't think of anything better. listen folks this is basically a "wHAT THE CHARACTERS FUCKING DESERVE" timestamp series fic and excuse for me to write about cas being a goddamn nightmarish pta mom with a lot of kids who literally runs a mafia at their damn school and Sam is finally happy thanks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for das <3

"Jess? Baby, I'm home!" Sam yelled as he shut the door behind him and pretty soon he could hear the patter of a dog's paws and soon Max jumped into his arms and licked all over his and Sam laughed and scooped the retriever up.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are! Max! Where's momma?" He asked as Jess rounded the corner, beaming as a sleepy little boy clutched at her shirt and she pulled Sam in by the tie. "Mr. Winchester." she said very seriously and Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mrs. Winchester." He responded before breaking into a huge smile and kissing her on the lips and gently taking the little boy out of her arms. His sloppy mop of honey-blonde hair was swept out of the way by Sam as he pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"How's my angel?" he asked as Jess leaned against the doorway. "Oh, little Gabe is probably exhausted out of his mind. Dean and Castiel came over today and brought the twins. They were chasing Max around the house all day." she said and as if on cue, Max trotted back, tongue lolling out as he sat back on his haunches and tilted his head, looking at Jess like he was waiting for something. Her eyes lit up and she swatted Sam's arm. "Let's get this monster to bed." she said and Sam nodded, balancing his son carefully as they walked up the stairs into his bedroom, tucking him carefully into bed before Jess softly sang Hey Jude before following Sam into their bedroom.

"Any new cases today?" she asked as she flopped on the bed, hair splayed out as she watched Sam undress, humming in appreciation as he turned to face her, smirking as he turned a little red. "What?" he asked and Jess just laughed. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that I must be the luckiest gal in the world to have married a guy like you. Mr. Hot-shot Lawyer." Sam shook his head as leaned on the bed, creaking under his weight as he crawled on top of her. "What's this? Is Mr. Winchester gonna make me give an amicus brief?" She joked as he slid a hand under her back and into her hair. 

"Trust me, this is gonna be anything but brief." he murmured before they kissed, slow and sweet with just a flicker of lust. They broke apart after awhile and she grinned as he started to kiss down her jaw. "You're so beautiful." he whispered, hands sliding up her shirt before-

"Mommy? Daddy?" They froze and looked to the doorway, where Gabriel was shyly gripping his blanket and picking at his dragon onesie. "What is it, sweetie?" Jess asked as he batted away Sam's hands and held out her arms. "I can't sleep." he said in a small voice and the huff of frustration left Sam for a soft smile. "Aw, c'mon over here. I heard that you saw Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas today?" he asked as Gabe scrambled up the bed into his mom and dad's arms and they leaned back, their son sandwiched between them, arms creating a cradle for him. 

Gabe clapped his hands excitedly and bounced on the bed, earning a chuckle from Sam. "Yes! And- and Alfie and Claire came over and we played with Max, and Uncle Dean let me sit in his lap when he drove the im- im- im-" Gabriel stuttered, trying to find the right word and Jess ran a hand through his hair. "Impala?" She offered and Gabe beamed. "Impala! I got to sit up front like a big kid!" he said proudly and Sam sighed. Well, see how Dean likes it if Sam took Samandriel and Claire to watch court with a convicted murderer. Sam was not keen on his brother's "parenting methods." 

In all honestly, Castiel was far better at being a dad. Sam returned his attention to Gabriel who had started poking at the star tattoo on his chest. "What's that, Dada?" He asked and Sam chuckled. "That's a tattoo, baby. Only grow ups have them." he explained and Gabe let out a soft "ohhh" before turning to Jess. 

"What were you and Daddy doing when I came in?" he asked and Sam started to speak. "Well, you see, when two people love each other very much-" Jess turned to him. "Sam Winchester!" she hissed and smacked his shoulder. "Ow!" he complained and Jess huffed. "You are NOT explaining sex to our son at age four." she hissed and Gabriel cocked his head. "Mommy, what's sex?" Jess glared at the ceiling. "SAM!" Sam just laughed and pulled the two into a hug. "Okay, okay, let's go to sleep now. That's enough excitement for one night, young man." Sam said in his "lawyer-voice" and the little family fell asleep together peacefully. 

*

Life was good. 

Sam Winchester was happy, really happy, American-Dream happy and he really was living it. He was a lawyer, had a beautiful wife and adorable son and a big house with a white fence and a dog. His parents were the most doting grandparents, and his brother and his husband were maybe a little less than perfect but they sure as hell were family. 

And it was good.


	2. The Chainsaw Incident

"Listen if it's too much sweat, I don't have to- GABRIEL!" Jess yelled as he yanked Max's tail and the dog let out a yelp. She groaned and yanked the hyperactive five year old against her leg. "No! Let me go!" he shrieked and Jess tried not rip out her hair. "Cas, can I call you back? Gabriel is being a nightmare and I need to get him fed before I come over to the meeting. Give Dean my love." she said and the gravelly response of "take it easy, sweetheart" crackled through the receiver before she hung up. 

"Get over here!" Jess growled as he squirmed out of her grip and ran off, tiny feet hitting the stairs as she pinched the bridge of her nose and punched in some more numbers into her phone and soon a smooth voice voice rang through. "Hey, babygirl, how are you?" Sam asked and Jess clinched the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she climbed the stairs, poking her head into Gabriel's room to see the five year old buried under a pile of stuffed animals, gingery-gold hair and chubby cheeks smiling back at her.

"Mommy, is it dinner?" he asked as Jess whispered "just a sec, Sam" and pulled him out and into her arms. He clutched her shirt as she walked back downstairs and sat him down at the table. "Sorry, hon. Just had to get Gabriel ready for dinner. How was work?" she asked as Sam began talking in what may as well be Japanese. Jess knew some of the lawyer-ing terms, but certainly not all. She threw some pizza rolls in the microwave when he started talking about his latest case, and by the time he got onto jurisdictions, the pizza rolls were plated and Gabriel ate them with a vengeance. 

Jess slid a cup of apple juice over to her son and offered an absent "that's nice, honey" to Sam before there was a loud bark as Max trotted into the kitchen. She smiled and ruffled his fur, the dog then rounding to lick a squealing Gabriel and she laughed. Sam paused in his detailed descriptions and asked "Are you having fun without me?"

He almost sounded sincere, almost, and Jess had to stifle down the uncontrollable grin that came with being able to visualize her husband's puppy dog eyes. Jess smirked and pinned the phone between her chin and shoulder, replying snarkily with a spirited "oh no, I definitely have the most fun WITH you" before hanging up and grabbing Gabriel's clean plate and empty sippy. The kid had run off somewhere with Max again and frankly, Jess had no clue how he had so much energy. It was almost inhuman. He was a kindergartener but you would have thought he was an Olympian. 

Suddenly, there was a loud wail from across the house and Jess swore beneath her breath. 

For as much as Gabriel was elegant and energetic, he also wound up getting into situations he really shouldn't conceivably be able to. 

Which is why Jess almost flat out peed herself laughing looking at Gabriel. 

With his head stuck between two rungs of the stair's guardrail. 

Jess felt kinda bad for finding it so funny, considering he was crying his eyes out and was probably slowly asphyxiating. There was no literal way Gabriel could have fit his head through the gap, and that just presented the new issue of how she was going to get him out. She climbed up the stairs to rub his tiny back, consoling him as she grabbed her phone again and dialed Dean. 

"Hello?"

"Yeah, uh, hi Dean. We kind of have an emergency."

"Shit! What is i- sorry, Mr. Fitzgerald- okay, who got hurt and how?"

"Gabriel, he ah, he um- you know what? Just please come over. And bring a chainsaw."

"Say no more."

At "chainsaw" Gabriel began to scream and pull at the guardrail beams. 

Again, Jess shouldn't be laughing.

*

Dean was barging through the door in record time and ran up to Jess, freezing and trying to hold back laughter as he took in the sight of the sobbing five year old. "Did he really-?" he started and Jess nodded. "Make it quick and remember if you kill him I'll kill you." Jess said and Dean snickered, revving the saw. Gabriel started screeching at the top of his lungs as Jess leaned back, trying to hold Gabriel still. Dean chopped off the top of the rail so the two Gabriel was stuck between separated easily before slamming the motor off, sending Gabriel flying backwards into his mom's arms screaming "UNCLE DEAN'S A SERIAL KILLER! UNCLE DEAN'S A SERIAL KILLER!" at a fever pitch. 

Castiel then walked in and yelled to Gabriel that he brought him a king-sized Snickers and suddenly the kid was a-ok and bouncing off as fast as his little legs would carry him. Castiel reappeared around the corner holding Gabriel in his arms, gnawing at a candy bar, while Claire and Samandriel trailed behind him holding a pie. 

"Can we stay for dinner, Auntie Jess?" Samandriel asked sweetly and Claire nodded profusely. 

Jess just couldn't say no to that. 

*

Sam was slightly off-put by the scene he walked in to. His brother, brother-in-law, niece, nephew, son and wife were all chatting (or in the kid's case, playing) in the kitchen with a chainsaw just lying on the counter.

Yeah. Totally normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention: in this fic, Jess is generally a stay-at-home mom but she does run a webpage design company off her computer, and Castiel is a librarian. 
> 
> also please note: Gabriel was in no way harmed after having a chainsaw go over his head to chop off part of the staircase, thank u


End file.
